


A Shit Situation Overall

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [8]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Covid mention but without actually mentioning the name, Depressive Episode, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, less comfort, quarantine au, roman just isn't dealing well with the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman and Zsasz are in quarantine, like everyone else. Sionis isn't coping all too well with it.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Kudos: 19





	A Shit Situation Overall

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Another Tumblr request fulfilled. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> \- Ronny

"This fucking quarantine is going to drive me fucking insane, Zsasz! When the fuck is it finally going to fucking end?" Roman exclaimed, looking out of the window down to the too quiet streets.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's that bad," Victor replied, coming up behind Sionis, standing next to him.

" _'Not that bad'?_ I haven't let you free anyone since it started. It's been, what? Four fucking months! How the fucking fuck is that _'not that bad'_ to you?" Roman turned to him, the Martini in his hand sloshing with the movement, as he was then looking at him incredulously.

"Well, yeah, that part is bad, but the rest? I'm okay with that."

"You're kidding."

Victor shrugged and just kept looking at Roman, as if he had no clue why it should be so bad. For him, apart from not being allowed to go out and kill someone, it was pretty good actually. He had Roman to himself twenty-four-seven. No staff anywhere in the building, only the same delivery guy bringing them groceries and such, and that was it. Other than that, it was only the two of them; and Victor fucking loved it.

"Fuck, you're so weird," Sionis muttered, taking a sip of his Martini.

Zsasz tilted his head, but otherwise ignored it. He wasn't hurt or anything by what Roman said. He knew that for the other man it was important to be among many people every day. Roman craved the attention, needed the interactions, wanted to feel above everyone. Now, none of it was possible because of this whole quarantine shit. Victor understood that he didn't mean it, when he lashed out at him, or told him how awful it was to be stuck in the loft with him. He knew that Roman was only doing it because he was struggling with this situation and needed to let it out somehow. In fact, Zsasz welcomed it. Sure, usually those kinds of moods weren't directed at him, and now they suddenly were, but that didn't lessen his excitement in seeing Roman like this.

After a few more moments, in which they just kind of looked at each other while Roman was sipping on his drink, Sionis sighed, put down the glass, and walked over to the nearest chaise longue, lying down on it less gracefully than usual. Victor followed close by.

"Do you need anything?"

"I need this fucking virus to fucking vanish. Or perhaps just the fucking government to get it under control. Have you heard that other countries have almost gone back to normal, now? For fuck's sake, this is a shit hole."

"Well, isn't America much bigger than those other countries anyways?"

"Anyway," Roman corrected him immediately, "and yes, but that's not the fucking point!"

Zsasz just shrugged again, not sure what else to say.

A few more weeks into already several months of quarantine, Roman has reached a massive low. It managed to have Victor concerned about him, especially since he didn't know what he should do about it. Usually he would suggest to go free someone or anything likewise, but that wasn't possible for obvious reasons.

Sionis stayed in bed most of the day, barely getting up at all. He still followed his daily hygienic and skin care routine, because apparently he'd not be caught dead not doing that, but otherwise Victor almost had to force him to even eat something. Roman was unusually quiet, too.

Some day into this, Zsasz lay down next to Roman on the bed, and embraced him from behind, playing the big spoon, like he always did.

"Tell me what I can do for you," Victor whispered, nuzzling the back of Roman's neck.

"Fuck off." Roman's voice was hoarse and broken from barely being used, while also not drinking a lot.

Zsasz sighed, pressing his forehead against the back of Roman's neck. "I just want to make you feel better."

"I said _'fuck off'_." Roman tried to nudge Victor off of him, but he wouldn't budge, instead tightening his grip around the other man.

Quickly, Sionis gave up trying to pry himself out of Victor's embrace.

"I just want this to fucking end," he croaked after a few more minutes that were spent in a bit of a tense silence.

"I know."

Roman sighed, sounding utterly tired and frustrated. It hurt Victor, making his heart clench in this weird way that didn't feel good or warm, like it usually would, but cold.

After a few moments, Roman shifted around, rolling over to face Victor. Zsasz thought that the other man always looked good, but even he had to admit that this low was showing on Roman's face. The stark lines of stress and exhaustion were carved into his skin, it seemed, he was frowning and dark circles stood out under his dulled eyes. It was actually very fucking concerning to see him like this. He never looked so dead behind the eyes. Victor hated it.

"If you want, you can let it out on me," Victor rasped, smiling slightly, unsurely. He was so out of his element here.

"I'd have to fucking kill you to let it all out. And then fucking what? Can't have you gone. Ever." Zsasz grumbled, tightening his grip around Roman's waist.

A small, distant smile forced itself onto Sionis' lips at that. "You're cute when you're so worried about me," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Victor's lips.

Immediately, Victor reciprocated that kiss, promptly deepening it. It might not be a permanent solution, and it was something they've filled most of their time with, by now, anyway. Yet, it might be the best possible thing to keep Roman from spiraling down even more, if he hadn't already reached his limit. Victor couldn't be really sure. He took what he could, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
